


The Court Case

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Backstory, Blood, Court, Heats, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Police officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: This is that day that Virgil has been dreading. The day where he had to face Dorian in court and this was the man that took his life away. But hey at least he gets to have his older brother by his side and some secrets of his past are finally revealed.





	The Court Case

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all like this because it took me so long and it is one of the longest things I have ever written if not the longest.

Today is the day that Virgil has been dreading for a while. This is the day Virgil is going to court to talk about his abduction. He really does not want to talk about what happened and he definitely doesn’t want to see Dorian again. But he must if he wants to put the bastard who stole his life. But it would be a bit easier because Thomas has been allowed by the court before hand to be sitting on the bench close to him for emotionally support and to help if he has an anxiety attack.

Logan has leant Virgil a suit and he has just finished getting dressed when there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” The Omega says slightly louder.

He is then greeted with the sight of his older brother walking into the room in a suit.

“You look nice.” Thomas says looking at Virgil.

“You too.” Virgil says before he looks down. “I really don’t want to do this.”

Thomas then grabs a hold of his little brother’s face. “I know. But you have to. To give that bastard what he deserves.”

“I know. At least you are going to be there it would suck to have to do it alone. But this means you will hear everything. From the bad to the downright ugly.” Virgil says like he is about to cry.

“Hey, I can handle it and I will finally be able to help you the way you need because I will know what happened to help you the way you need.” The Beta says.

“You have already done enough for me. More than I deserve.” Virgil says looking down.

“You deserve more than the hand life has dealt you honestly.” Thomas says.

“Ok, lets go.” Virgil says hesitantly.

_//TWO HOURS LATER//_

Thomas is now sitting next to Virgil to be a witness in the court case against the man that stole his life away. The Beta has never seen Dorian before and he doesn’t want to, but he has to. He must be there for his little brother.

Virgil is close to having a panic attack because he thought that he never had to see Dorian again but now he does. The only comforts are that the court and police would never let Dorian hurt him, it would be hard to make up a convincing lie of innocence and Thomas is sitting next to him and he is constantly checking if he is ok. In the month that he has known him he has learned the cues for panic and he knows how to calm him down.

The judge then walks in and looks towards the brothers and nods towards us. The she looks towards the door. This is when the doors open, and two police officers walk in and between them is a man in handcuffs. 

The man has medium length black hair and pale skin. He also has dark blue eyes. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit clearly because he was taken from prison. He looks over the court room and see’s Virgil and he gives the Omega a death glare. The man in question sinks into himself.

This is when the judge starts talking.

“The trail of Dorian Grimshaw has begun.” The judge says gesturing to the man in question.

“This is on the charges of the abduction and assault of Virgil Sanders. Mr Grimshaw How do you plead?” 

“Not guilty your honour.” Dorian says smirking. Clearly trying to make Virgil relive it all.

The judge then looks annoyed. “Ok then. I need to call on the witness. Virgil Sanders please enter the witness stand.”

This is exactly what Virgil does. He slowly walks to the stand and he is clearly on the verge of an anxiety attack and the judge, Dorian and Thomas can see this. 

“Mr Sanders. Did you bring an emotional support person like the court and therapists suggested?” The judge says in a softer tone of voice than she was using for Dorian. Clearly because she knows that not only did Virgil do nothing wrong, but he is in a delicate state of mind.

“Yes, I did. I brought my brother because he has learned triggers and he has learned to calm me down, so he is appropriate.” The Omega says in a shaky tone of voice before looking directly at his brother who is smiling sympathetically at him.

This is when he see’s it. The cameras. He has seen them before when he was getting interviewed. Officer Warren did tell him that his case was very well known. The place him and Thomas were growing up in was known as being a family area and safe. Then Virgil was abducted and apparently a shockwave hit the community. From what Warren and Thomas told him. People were scared to let their kids walk to school alone and everyone was looking over their shoulders terrified that what happened to Virgil would happen to them. It was a well-known case across the country and he was shown tabloids all over the place of news sources announcing that he had made it home safe. It was so over whelming. So, it only makes sense that they would film the court session to make sure to settle the curiosity of the nation. Because that seems to be the only thing that matters in this situation.

“Ok. Your name is Thomas Sanders correct.” The judge says looking at Thomas.

“Correct your honour.” Thomas says in a respectful tone.

“Mr Sanders please go and stand next to the witness just in case he requires your assistance.” The judge says. Then Thomas moves next to me glaring daggers at Dorian. And Dorian is smirking back.

“Ok. Mr Sanders. Please can you describe how you were abducted an what happened when you first got to the house?” The judge says.

_**//13 YEARS AGO//** _  
_Virgil had to walk to school alone today. Thomas was ill last night, and it made him feel really bad for his older brother, but he had to focus on going to school. He could walk to the bus alone. It is not like the neighbourhood he lives in is unsafe._

_This is when a car stops next to him. Virgil just assumes the car is parking and the fact that it is next to him is just a coincidence. Then the window rolls down and a head pops out._

_“Excuse me kid but can you tell me how to get to the doctors. I need to visit a relative and I have no idea how to get there.” The man seems nice and this situation is nothing out of the ordinary._

_So, Virgil gives him the directions to the hospital. Then he looks confused._

_“I apologise but can you hop in my car, so you can tell me how to get to the hospital and then I’ll take you to your school.” The man in the car says._

_RED ALERT, RED ALERT_

_This sets off all sorts of alarms in his head because this is the main trick of a kidnapper. And Virgil really doesn’t want to be kidnapped._

_“I’m sorry but I have given you the instruction to get there and you will find a sign to get to the hospital and I can get myself to school. But thank you for the offer.” Nailed it Virgil._

_This is when the man in the car looks angry after he says that._

_“Fine. I thought this would be easy, but I need to do this the hard way.” This is when the man opens the door._

_This is when Virgil realises that this man never needed directions. He wanted to kidnap him. So Virgil ran. He tried to run away from the man in the car. But he was too slow._

_The man easily caught up to him and a sharp blow to the back of his head was the last thing he felt before his life was taken away._

_He woke up an hour later. He was inside somewhere he was assuming was the boot of a car. He couldn’t know for certain because he has cloth covering his eyes and mouth. His hands are also zip tied together. Meaning he can’t escape._

_It feels like an eternity until the car comes to a stop. He knows he is in the boot now because he can feel it open and a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders._

_“It’s ok Virgil. I’m just going to hold onto our shoulders and walk you to the house ok.” The man says in a tone that is similar to the one he used while asking for directions. And this is exactly what the man does. He walks him down a few sets of stairs until they reach the basement. This is when Virgil is sat on something that seems like a lumpy bed. Deciding that compliance will help him survive he lets then man cuts the zip locks and attaches something heavy to his arm. It is also really cold. Then he removes the cloth from his eyes._

_“Since you are going to be here for a while, I think you need an explanation.” The man says. Virgil can feel tears prickling in his eyes, but he is holding them back. “My name is Dorian Grimshaw. And this is your new permanent home and whatever family you had before you can forget about because I am your family now Charlie Grimshaw. I am a teacher, so you will be home-schooled, and you will soon forget all about your old name and old self.” He says placing his hand on the crying boy’s cheek. He doesn’t want to be Charlie Grimshaw he wants to be Virgil Sanders._

_But he guesses that portion of his life is over._

_**//PREASANT DAY//** _

“From that day I became Charlie Grimshaw. I could forget my old name. I was called Charlie. I was expected to answer to Charlie and I am sure that if I didn’t have the TV in the corner I would have forgotten about Virgil Sanders. But Dorian placed a TV in the corner to keep me quiet and only one hand was chained so I could change the channels. I assumed I was only in one town over and that was wh was getting the news and I saw the news of a missing boy called Virgil Sanders and that is what made me remember who I really was and who my real family was.” Virgil says.

He looks to Thomas who looks heart broken. His own little brother nearly forgot his own name.

“It seems like he made you his child in a way.” When Virgil nods the judge continues. “So, did he always treat you like your mother did then.”

“No.” Virgil says. “He did what he called tough love. I was expected to clean the whole house and if I even stepped a toe out of line, he would beat me bloody. The first time he beat me was when I was feeling home sick and I had a spare piece of paper and I wrote Virgil Sanders on it and he was so mad he beat me bloody and he just never stopped.”

“What were you expected to call him?” The judge says looking at the Omega with a sad look on her face.

“Most days it was sir however sometimes I was expected to call him dad. I have no idea why.” Virgil says. Now Thomas has a hand on his brothers’ shoulder to try and offer some comfort.

 

“You are an Omega correct.” Virgil nods. “Tell me what he did whenever you fell into heat.”

_**//11 YEARS AGO//** _

_Virgil began to feel a strange heat spreading though his body and he is terrified of what is happening to him._

_He is scared that something is wrong with him. Then he hears some fast footsteps coming down to the basement and when the door opens, he can see Dorian looking frantic at him. Before he looks annoyed._

_“Charlie are you alright?” Dorian says rubbing his back. Virgil is scared to answer back out of fear of punishment. So, he nods._

_“Don’t lie. This is called heat. It is something that all Omega’s go through it is when they have a high stage of arousal and they need an Alpha or Beta to fuck them.” Dorian says, and Virgil looks up at him._

_“I’m not giving you that. You can fucking stay in here until that is over.” Dorian says pushing the teenagers head._

_Dorian comes back soon with air fresheners that squirt out the freshener every few minutes and he places them all over the room to mask the smell of Virgil’s slick._

_“Don’t worry Charlie.” The Alpha says. “Everything will be ok when this is over.”_

_Dorian then leaves and then locks the door. He was not allowed to leave the basement until his heat is over._

_**//PREASANT DAY//** _

“Everything I just described is what always happened during my heats. I used to lock the door for him eventually because I just knew it was what would happen.” Virgil says.

“What did he use to call you.” The judge says in a pained tone. She is believing him.

“Pain in the ass, Charles, little shit and dick head were the main names he called me other than Charlie.” 

“Mr Sanders can you please detail what happened when you were rescued.” 

_**//ONE MONTH AGO//** _

_Charlie had forgotten to wash the dishes. And sir was pissed. He was beating him. But he deserved it because he had disobeyed sir and that is what happens._

_“Listen Charlie. You know what happens when you don’t finish all your chores. This has to happen. You need to learn.” Dorian says before he smashes a plate over his head._

_Charlie screams from the pain then he blacks out._

_He wakes up in the basement and he is chained up again. He hasn’t been chained up since he was 15. He clearly fucked up._

_Then he hears shouting upstairs. This has scared Charlie because he knows that Dorian will come down and take his anger out on him. Then feels something wet on his cheek and he presses a hand to it and when it comes away it is soaked in blood. It must have been from the plate._

_Then he hears someone coming downstairs. He then hears someone shout CHARLIE before he see’s the door open and Dorian doesn’t come through it is a police officer._

_“Hey kid. Can you tell me your name?” The cop says._

_“Charlie Grimshaw.” Because that is his name isn’t it._

_“There is nobody called Charlie Grimshaw in any records. Your name is not Charlie Grimshaw. We believe you have been abducted. Please try and remember who you are.” The cop says._

_“Please tell me your name first.” Charlie. Well not really Charlie says._

_“I’m Officer Warren. And your name.” Officer Warren says._

_The Omega has to think. It has been years since he has remembered his real name. He was aware in the back of his mind that his real name is not Charlie, but it is all he has known. This was when the news stories about him stopped. After a lot of strain it finally hits him._

_VIRGIL._

_“I remember. My name is Virgil Sanders.”_

_Officer Warren looks stunned. “Come on Virgil. Lets get you home to your brother Thomas.”_

_Virgil has never smiled brighter._

_**//PREASANT DAY//** _

“I have heard it all. Dorian Grimshaw after the overwhelming evidence that was also shown in a previous court date and the evidence from your victim you have been found guilty of kidnapping and assault. You are sentenced to 40 years in jail with no chance of parole. If you ever get in contact with the victim or his family, you will be sent back to jail.” The judge says banging the gavel. 

Dorian seems to deflate. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

This is when Dorian lunges at Virgil despite the cuffs around is hands and Thomas’ arms wrap around his brother to protect him.

The police officers pin him to stop him hurting Virgil. 

“You can never get away from me Charlie. You will always be mine.” Dorian says before they drag him away.

Everything is a blur until Thomas and Virgil are in the car on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that then. Virgil being called Charlie for most of his life and yes the confusion over his name will make some more appearances.


End file.
